The subject technology relates generally to systems and methods of wiring outlet boxes or switch boxes, and specifically to the various ways outlets or switches are operatively connected to outlet boxes or switch boxes.
Conventional outlet boxes or switch boxes are problematic at least because wire nuts must be used to connect two wires to each other. For example, in a residential home wiring scheme, a series of wall outlets are sequentially connected in parallel. A three conductor (hot, neutral, ground) wire is inserted into an outlet box and connected to an outlet. In order to connect that outlet box to another outlet box, another three conductor (hot, neutral, ground) wire must be connected. This has conventionally been accomplished with wire nuts. The end result is a bulky and cumbersome group of wires and wire nuts that must be squeezed into the outlet box as the outlet is connected. Another problem with conventional systems relates to the use of wires between the junction box and outlet or switch being connected thereto. The subject technology solves these problems by eliminating the wire nuts by providing bus bars mounted inside of the outlet (or switch) box thereby allowing two separate three-conductor wires and the wires connecting the outlet (or switch) to be connected to bus bars, and additionally by providing the technology allowing for sliding engagement of the outlet or switch to the junction box. As shown in FIG. 9, the second three-conductor wire (shown in dashed lines) is easily connected to the bus bars without the need for wire nuts. As shown in FIG. 8A, a sliding outlet 30 slidingly engages outlet box 1 without the need for wires, and hence wire nuts.